Unforgettable Feeling
by ElizabethHimawaaari
Summary: Satu baris kenangan bersamamu. Satu baris memory dengan dirimu. Satu baris ingatan yang tidak ingin kulupa. Selamat tinggal Sakura. Selamat tinggal...chap5 hadir! Last chapter! RnR please? :3
1. Unforgettable Feeling

**unforgettable feeling**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Summary : **Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengingat saat-saat itu lagi. Aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh kenangan itu. Meninggalkanmu yang sudah terpendam jauh di sudut hatiku. Melupakanmu. Semua tentangmu.

**WARNING :** Hurt/Comfort, IC, Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), Gaje, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read!

**A/N : **Mind to review? QAQ

* * *

><p>Selalu lagu itu yang kudengar.<p>

Aku tak tahu kenapa. Selalu irama itu yang kuputar. Sepotong melodi manis yang keluar dari sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam legam yang nampak sedikit usang itu selalu saja kudengar tiap waktu. Hhh… aku menghela nafas berat. Berusaha mencoba tersenyum terpaksa. Memang. Lagu itu sangatlah indah. Irama nya yang kuat dengan melodinya yang lembut begitu mengesankan. Tapi bukan. Bukan itu yang membuatku selalu saja mendengarkannya. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukai lagu itu. Aku menggeleng pelan. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah benda hitam mungil di sampingku. Samar-samar bait-bait lagu mulai terdengar mengalun lirih.

_**Dan salju yang terjatuh**_

_**Membawa sepotong kenangan yang dalam**_

_**Yang menyebar dalam setiap ingatan**_

_**Pada sebuah kisah klasik yang indah  
><strong>_

Aku memandang ke arah luar. Dinginnya udara hari ini ingin membuatku merutuk sial. Aku mendesah ada perasaan mengganjal yang dalam. Kualihkan pandangan tepat pada sebuah foto tua yang nampak usang di samping meja belajarku. Dengan sebuah bingkai coklat tua yang membungkusnya dengan manis. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian menutup mataku sejenak. Kurasakan dinginnya angin yang merasuki sekujur tubuhku pelan. Kuamati foto itu kembali. Sebingkai foto dengan gambar dua orang pasangan di dalamnya. Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Laki-laki itu memakai baju biru dengan paduan jeans berwarna hitam pekat. Seperti aku dapat mengenalinya. Tentu saja aku dapat mengenalinya. Karena laki-laki itu sendiri adalah aku. Aku tersenyum remeh. Kusapu pandanganku pada seseorang di sampingnya. Seorang perempuan manis dengan mata polos dan senyumnya yang menawan. Sejenak senyumku terhenti. Ada perasaan aneh memburu hatiku. Kutatap lekat-lekat tepat ke arah perempuan manis itu. Dengan rambut merah mudanya yang indah, seolah menambah kesempurnaan di dirinya. Begitu cantiknya perempuan itu hingga membuatku terkesiap sesaat. Aku tersenyum tipis. Benar. Ada sesuatu yang seolah kurindukan. Sesuatu perasaan yang sudah lama ingin kutinggalkan yang kini muncul kembali. Sesuatu ingatan yang membuatku ingin kembali pada saat-saat itu. Yang seharusnya kulupakan sejak dulu. Ada setumpuk rindu yang mendekap dalam perasaanku. Yang terus menghimpitku hingga semua terasa sesak. Aku mendesah kesal. Kupegangi kepalaku yang sudah mulai terasa pening ini. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengingat saat-saat itu lagi. Tidak. Tidak untuk sekarang. Sudah cukup sakit bagiku untuk merasakannya. Aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh kenangan itu. Meninggalkanmu yang sudah terpendam jauh di sudut hatiku. Melupakanmu.

"_Uchiha-san…"  
><em>

Kata-kata itu tengiang lagi. Aku merutuk kesal.

Kuhembuskan sekali lagi nafas yang berat dan panjang.

Pikianku penuh dengan memory-memory yang seakan –akan memaksaku untuk mengeluarkannya dengan paksa.

Benar-benar ingin kulupakan semua.

Perasaan yang kian lama membuncah ini.

Dan seolah tak memiliki tempat belabuh.

Ya.

Ingin kuhapuskan.

Semua Tentangmu.

Semua kenangan bersamamu.

Yang mengembalianku kembali pada saat-saat itu.

Yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang sepertimu.

Yang seharusnya tak pernah kutemui sejak dulu.

Pada seseorang seperti-

…_.Sakura Haruno_

Benar.

_**Kisah klasik yang kulalui**_

_**Mengantarkanku pada dirimu**_

_**Sesosok malaikat kecil bersayap putih**_

_**Yang mampu memikat hatiku**_

_**Yang mampu meleburkan perasaanku**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Mind to review? QAQ

Gomen jelek pemula QAQ


	2. Memories

**Memories~**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuXSaku

**Summary :** Ingatan tentangmu selalu saja mengusik pikiranku. Menganggu kehidupanku yang tentram sebelum mengenalmu. Kenapa selalu saja penyesalan datang terlambat? Apakah Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan seseorang?

**WARNING :** Hurt/Comfort, IC, Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), Gaje, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read!

**A/N :**

****Halo kembali lagi dengan Hima desu OAO/

Ini FF chap 2 Tentang SasuXSaku desu udah terbit horeee QAQ

Ini bikinnya cepet2 lagi dan hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam jadi mungkin bakalan jelek Gomen QAQ

Ini masih bersambung lho QuQ

semoga Minna-san menyukainya dan kalau berkenan Silahkan di Review QuQ

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_**Dan aku selalu menunggumu**_

_**Mencari sosokmu**_

_**Keberadaanmu**_

_**Yang semakin lama tenggelam dalam perasaanku**_

_**Berapa lama ku harus menunggumu**_

_**Berapa lama ku harus menantimu**_

_**Hingga lelah pikiranku**_

_**Dan penat seluruh batinku**_

_**Sejujurnya aku tau**_

_**Mengenalmu adalah sebuah kesalahan**_

_**Dan itu pun akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan**_

_**Kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku.**_

.

.

.

.

. 

Udara malam semakin lama semakin menusuk tulangku. Kurapatkan kembali jaket biru tua yang sedari tadi mendekap tubuhku. Desah kesal kembali keluar dari bibirku. Masih saja kupandangi sebingkai foto usang di dalam genggaman tanganku ini. Aku mengeluh. Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Ingatanku tentangmu selalu saja membuatku merasa kesal. Hingga membuatku ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Melepaskan seluruh tumpukan yang mengganjal di hati. Dan membiarkannya mengalir bebas terbang terbawa angin. Aku tersenyum konyol. Ingatan tentangmu selalu saja mengusik pikiranku. Menganggu kehidupanku yang tentram sebelum mengenalmu. Andai saja waktu itu kita tak pernah bertemu. Apalagi mengenal satu sama lain. Dan bahkan tak melakukan kesalahan itu. Mungkin saja semuanya takan menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin saja semua takan berlanjut seperti ini. Mungkin saja semuanya akan, Dan begitu banyak kemungkinan yang lain. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa selalu saja penyesalan datang terlambat? Tidak bisakkah penyesalan itu terjadi sebelum kita melakukan hal yang selanjutnya membuat kita menyesal? Dan kenapa semuanya harus selalu saja berakhir dengan kesedihan? Apakah Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan seseorang? Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. 

**Sungguh suatu hal yang tak pernah kusesali**

**Ketika kisah klasik kita dimulai**

**Di jalan sunyi sepi yang pekat itu**

**Terdengar bunyi samar symphoni yang indah**

.

.

.

.

. 

"_Uchiha-san"_

"_Tidak usah pakai 'san' "_

"_Ahh- Ngg- Gomen"_

"_Hngg- Tidak perlu minta maaf"_

"_Baiklah Uchiha-sa- ups.." Aku mendelik._

"_Anoo- Gomen" Guratan merah muncul di pipinya yang putih._

"_Hhh- Sudah kubilang bukan tidak perlu minta maaf" Aku mendesah._

"_Ehe- Baiklah Uchiha-" Ia menghentikan perkataanya. Merundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Doushite?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti._

"_Ano- Etto- Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun?" Ia mengalihkan wajah dengan cepat. Aku tersentak sesaat. _

"_Hmm- Tentu saja. Kenapa kau ini lugu sekali sih?" Aku tersenyum tipis. Sejenak ia menjadi salah tingkah._

"_Eh? Jadi? Boleh ya?" Tatapnya dengan wajah polos yang membuatku ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Aku tersenyum geli._

"_Tentu saja. Apa otakmu selemot itu untuk mencerna kata-kataku barusan?" Ia memandang heran. Kemudian guratan merah itu muncul kembali di pipinya yang putih berseri. Lucu._

"_Ehh- Ngg- Arigatou- Sasuke-kun" Ia mengeja namaku dengan sempurna. Dengan nada pelan dan terkesan malu. Membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya gemas._

"_Hahaha- Ekspresimu lucu sekali Sakura" Ucapku menahan tawa. Yang dibalas gerutu kesal dari gadis itu._

"_Sasuke-kun jahaat!" Ia menunjukan ekspresi cemberutnya. Aku tersenyum. Sungguh. Wajahnya sangat manis meskipun ia tengah cemberut. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya geli._

"_Ya. Kau benar sekali Sakura. Aku memang jahat-"_

Dan aku selalu ingin meneruskan kata-kata itu. Kau benar Sakura. Aku memang jahat. Sungguh jahat karena telah menyukaimu. Gadis manis dengan senyum yang mempesona. Kau benar Sakura. Aku memang jahat. Karena membiarkanmu memasuki kehidupanku dan membiarkanmu melewati hari-harimu bersamaku. Ya. Kau benar Sakura. Aku memang sungguh jahat. Kau benar Sakura dan memang selalu benar. Aku memang manusia jahat. Karena telah berani mengambil tanggung jawab itu. Karena telah berani jatuh cinta kepadamu. Pada sosok yang harusnya tak pernah kutemui sejak dulu. Pada sosok yang harusnya tak pernah kukenal sejak dulu. Ya. Kau benar Sakura. Dan akan selalu benar.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Selalu saja**_

_**Hadirmu yang penuhi pikiranku**_

_**Selalu saja**_

_**Ingatanmu yang memenuhi ruang hatiku**_

_**Selalu saja **_

_**Sosokmu yang membuatku merindu**_

_**Selalu saja**_

_**Bayangmu yang menghiasi hariku**_

_**Dan selalu saja**_

_**Selalu saja**_

_**Aku yang menunggumu**_

_**Dan berharap kau kembali**_

_**Selalu saja**_

_**Selalu saja**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N :**

****Gimana? kependekan ya? oAO

Gomen nanti di chap berikutnya akan dipanjangin OuO

Mohon reviewnya jia tidak keberatan (_ _)

Arigatou QwQ

.


	3. Snow

**Snow~**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuXSaku

**Summary : **

Apakah rasa cintaku kepadamu akan sama seperti salju cantik yang turun malam ini? Mencair kemudian memudar. Seolah bongkahan salju itu telah lenyap dengan sendirinya. Menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Menghilang… dan takkan pernah kembali lagi...

**WARNING :** Romance/ Angst/Hurt/Comfort, IC, Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), Gaje, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read!

Chap 3 hadirrrr~ xDD

*Apdet cepet

Hima rasa ff chap 3 ini gregetnya semakin menurun QwQ

Hima ga tahu kenapa rasanya chap 3 ini semakin jelek Dx

*aslinya emang jelek kali

Gomen, Hima paling lemah masalah deskripsi jadi kalau deskripsinya jelek mohon dimaafkan (_ _)

En Hima mengucapkn terima kasih sekali buat yang telah me review OuOv

Buat yang belum mereview, mohon direview ya kalau berkenan OuOv

Oke, hepi riding ya guys! :3

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_**Aku yang selalu mencari sosokmu**_

_**Dan berharap kau kembali**_

_**Menghapuskan keraguanku**_

_**Seluruh Kekhawatiranku**_

_**Dan aku yang selalu berharap**_

_**Agar kau kembali**_

_**Mengisi hari-hariku yang sepi tanpamu**_

_**Dan aku yang selalu saja berharap**_

_**Agar kau tak pergi**_

_**Meninggalkanku sendiri**_

_**Tanpamu**_

_**Tanpa hadirmu**_

_**Dan aku selalu berharap**_

_**Tuhan**_

_**Sekali lagi **_

_**Pertemukanlah aku**_

_**Sekali lagi**_

_**Sekali lagi saja**_

_**Dengan dirinya**_

_**Dengan gadis yang kucinta**_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menghela nafas sperti ini. Aku tidak mengerti. Dan aku tidak mau tahu. Otakku sudah terlalu lelah untuk dapat memikirkannya. Aku tesenyum miris.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

Kualihkan pandangan menatap jendela di samping belajarku. Yang berwarna biru. Dan nampak tua selaras dengan bingkai foto yang tengah kupegang. Sejenak aku terdiam. Memandangi bongkah demi bongkah salju yang turun saat ini. Salju putih bersih. Halus dan terasa dingin itu. Salju itu turun. Bongkahan salju itu terus turun hingga terjatuh bebas di permukaan tanah yang sudah menebal karena tertumpuk jutaan bongkahan salju yang lain. Salju itu mencair dan memudar. Diiringi dengan bongkahan salju lain, yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mencair kemudian memudar. Seolah bongkahan salju itu telah lenyap dengan sendirinya. Menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Menghilang… dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.

_Apakah rasa cintaku kepadamu akan sama seperti salju cantik yang turun malam ini?_

_Mencair dan Memudar. _

_Mencair. Lalu Memudar._

Aku mengeleng kuat-kuat. Bodoh. Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Membandingkan cintaku kepadamu seperti bongkahan salju yang telah lenyap itu? Tidak. Kau tidak cocok dibandingkan dengan salju itu. Kau tidak pantas untuk diumpamakan seperti itu. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk disamakan seperti itu. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi salju itu,"_

"_Nani?" Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. _

"_Aku- Aku ingin menjadi seperti bongkahan salju itu," Tunjuknya pada bongkahan salju yang turun. _

"_Doushite?" Ia mengalihkan pandangan menatap salju yang perlahan jatuh di depan matanya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. Seperti sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan._

"_Karena- Karena aku ingin mencair dan memudar," Aku menatapnya heran. Ia mengeluarkan senyumnya lagi._

"_Aku ingin- Mencair. Memudar.-" Ia menghentikan ucapannya. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya._

"… _Dan kemudian lenyap," Ia menatapku lagi. Dengan senyum lemahnya. _

"_Doushite? Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin lenyap?" Ia mendongak menatap langit. Memandangnya dengan sebuah tatapan sendu. _

"_Karena- aku tidak ingin keberadaanku ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sebuah beban. Aku ingin mencair. Memudar. Dan kemudian lenyap di hati semua orang," Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. _

"_Apa maksudmu? Beban? Apa kau fikir keberadaanmu selama ini hanya menjadi beban? Tidak. Itu tidak benar Sakura," Aku berusaha mengucapkan kata semampuku. Meskipun aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksud gadis yang tengah bersamaku ini._

"_Sasuke-kun… Tidak akan mengerti," Ia memandangku lagi dengan tatapan lemahnya. Sebuah tatapan yang sejenak mengusik pikiranku. Dan membuat batinku sedikit bergejolak._

"_Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti sedangkan kau saja tidak pernah memberitahukanku apapun," Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha agar gadis ini nyaman berada di sisiku. Sehingga ia dapat menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya padaku._

"_Gomen- aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," Ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang membuatku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

"_Doushite?"_

" _Karena-" Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. Mendongak langit sebentar untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sedetik kemudian berganti menatapku kembali._

"_Karena… aku ingin segera lenyap dari dunia ini," Kali ini ia tersenyum manis. Manis sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat dan suaraku seakan menghilang tak bersisa. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan dalam dan dengan pandangan penuh ketidakpahaman. Matanya yang bulat. Polos dan menatapku lurus dengan sebuah pandangan yang seakan-akan rapuh itu membuatku terdiam untuk bebarapa saat. Dengan sesungging senyum di bibirnya yang mungil. Senyum yang lemah dan nampak tak berdaya itu membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Tentangnya. Tentang senyumnya. Dan Tentang semua bongkahan salju itu._

.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback

Sial. Kenapa musim dingin selalu saja terasa dingin dan membekukan? Tubuhku seakan mati rasa. Otakku hampir saja tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena kedinginan. Jemariku bahkan terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Aku mendesah berat.

Musim dingin memang identik dengan hawa dingin yang mematikan. Apalagi di daerah ini. Selalu saja saljunya lebih banyak daripada di daerah lain. Selalu saja saljunya lebih menumpuk daripada di daerah lain. Selalu saja saljunya lebih dingin dibanding daerah lain. Selalu saja saljunya hampir membuatku mati kedinginan! Aku merapatkan jaketku kesal.

Kalau saja ini bukan perintah Okaa-san yang menyuruhku mengantarkan makanan ini untuk Paman Madara, sudah dari tadi aku akan kembali ke rumah. Berselimut dengan selimut yang tebal. Dengan secangkir coklat hangat dan tentu saja dengan iringan sebuah lagu yang kusukai. Judulnya adalah Story about us. Lagu yang selalu kudengar setiap saat. Lagu yang hampir kuputar setiap saat. Dan sungguh aku sangat menyukai lagu itu!

Hhh. Aku mendesah panjang. Desahan yang bercampur gemetar dari suaraku yang semakin mengggigil kedinginan. Sudah berapa kali lamanya aku merutuk sial pada hawa dingin ini. Aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat mengantarkan kiriman ini untuk Paman Madara, dan segera kembali pulang ke rumah dengan cepat. Dengan segelas coklat hangat,. Dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhku sehingga aku tidak merasa kedinginan lagi, dan-

Belum sempat aku membayangkan imajinasi yang bermacam-macam, langkah kakiku tiba-tiba terhenti. Mataku tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Yang tengah duduk manis di bangku putih panjang di tengah-tengah taman kota sembari merapatkan jaketnya. Entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu. Apa karena aku semakin kedinginan? Bukan. Sepertinya bukan karena itu.

"Hng- Nani?" Ia menatapku seolah tau keherananku padanya. Aku terkesiap kaget. Ada rasa malu yang tiba-tiba saja menyergapku.

"Ano- Tidak," Aku menggaruk kepala yang tidak terasa gatal. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan acuh tak acuh ke arah langit. Tempat bongkahan-bongkahan salju itu turun. Penasaran, aku pun mencoba mendekatinya.

"Ngg- Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Ia menoleh kepadaku sebentar. Dengan tatapan polos dan seolah lemah itu. Kemudian berganti mendongak menatap langit lagi.

"Tidak ada," Ia tersenyum tipis. Deg. Sejenak ada sesuatu yang terasa panas seakan menyelimutiku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau duduk disini? Bukannya akan lebih baik bila kau di rumah saja? Udara hari ini sangat dingin bukan?"

"Tidak apa," Ia menjawab cepat. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aku- sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu," Aku tersentak. Menunggu?

"Pacarmu?" Ia menggeleng. Ada perasaan lega kurasakan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Maaf ya telah mengatakan hal yang tidak penting untukmu," Ia tersenyum. Lagi. Dan kali ini senyumannnya manis sekali. Manis hingga degup jantungku berdegup cepat. Dan seolah udara di sekitarku terasa hangat. Apa ini?

"Namaku- Sakura Haruno," Ia meyambung perkataanya lagi. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pelan.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Aku membalas uluran tangannya. Tangannya yang terasa dingin dan lembut. Tangannya yang kecil. Tangannya yang entah kenapa dapat menggetarkan hatiku. Tangannya yang mengusik pikiranku. Hingga pandangan mataku tak bisa lepas menatap mata emeraldnya yang cantik. Hingga aliran darahku serasa terhenti ketika menatapnya. Hingga tubuhku terasa kaku. Dan jemariku terasa sangat keras. Aku mengatupkan rahang rapat. Sejenak aku paham. Benar. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jatuh cinta dengan kepolosannya. Dan tentu saja, jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

*Flashback end

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sejujurnya aku tak pernah menyesali**_

_**Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu**_

_**Rasa cintaku padamu**_

_**Dan sejujurnya aku selalu ingin**_

_**Tuhan tolonglah**_

_**Ubahlah takdir kami**_

_**Ubahlah nasib kami**_

_**Sehingga semuanya tak akan pernah**_

_**Berakhir seperti ini...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Gimana? jelek ya? QwQ

Gomen Hima tau kemampuan Hima sebagai newbie emang jelek Dx

ehe QwQ

*malah curhat

Flame boleh, tapi yang membangun ya ^^v

Mind to Review? QAQ

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~ xDD


	4. Love At The First Sight

**Love At The First Sight~**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Romance/ Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), OCC, AU, Masih pemula, Gaje, Jelek, Abal, Deskripsi payah, Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary :** Ada selintas pikiran memenuhi pikiranku. Jatuh cinta? Begitukah? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya? Apa perasaan aneh dan hangat inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Benarkah? Mungkin saja.

Halo OuO/

Ini Hima desu xD~

Ff chap 4 hadir ._.v

Maaf apdetnya lama dikarenakan Hima udah masuk sekolah lagi Dx

*ga penting

Trus ceritanya juga makin lama jelek ya maap Hima gak bisa bikin deskripsi yang bagus QAQ

*bungkuk

Yaudah daripada kelamaan hepi riding ya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to:<strong>

**Lucy Uchino, Kazuma B'tomat, , Natchii-chan, Kelincibiru94,**

**Addys Noveanette, AsaManis TomatCeri,**

**And to all who have read this fict ~**

**Thanks a lot guys ;)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Salju yang turun malam itu_

_Putih bersih_

_Dingin _

_Dan beku_

_Seolah sepadan dengan hatiku saat ini_

_Salju yang turun malam itu_

_Begitu lembut_

_Cair_

_Dan terurai_

_Seakan setara dengan perasaanku saat ini_

_Salju yang turun malam itu_

_Meleleh_

_Dan terlihat memudar_

_Seperti sebanding dengan rasa cintaku saat ini_

_Salju yang turun malam itu_

_Ingin kuraih_

_Kugenggam_

_Dan tak ingin kulepas_

_Agar salju itu tak mencair_

_Melebur_

_Dan jatuh terhempas di tanah yang keras_

_Agar salju itu selalu menempel di telapak tanganku_

_Dan tak akan pernah pergi_

_Melangkah_

_Menjauh_

_Untuk selamanya_

_..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Ia menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang rapuh. Memandangku lekat-lekat dengan sepasang mata emeraldnya yang cantik.

"Tentang apa itu?" Aku menatapnya dalam. Mencoba masuk ke dalam sudut matanya yang tampak tertutup itu. Namun matanya selalu saja seakan terkunci. Seolah tak menginginkan seorangpun masuk ke dalam dunianya.

"Apa kau akan melupakanku jika aku menghilang dari dunia ini?" Tanyanya yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan konyol dalam kepalaku. Menghilang? Seolah kata itu hanyalah seuntai kata samar yang terucap di bibirnya yang mungil. Apa yang dia katakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku balik dengan nada bingung dan heran yang terpancar jelas di kedua bola mataku. Mungkin saja wajahku saat ini sudah benar-benar menampakkan raut wajah seperti orang bodoh. Entahlah.

"Tolong—" Aku terhenyak. Nada bicaranya seolah semakin lama terdengar melemah. Sepasang mata emerald itu terlihat bergerak gelisah. Kilasan cahaya hangat dari sudut mata emerald itu entah kenapa terasa memudar. Seakan cahayanya itu akan segera lenyap. Cahaya cantik dan hangat yang selalu kulihat itu seolah perlahan menghilang. Aku mengatupkan rahang rapat.

"Jangan lupakan aku—" Ia menyambung perkataannya lagi. Membuat mataku sukses membulat dengan sempurna.

"Doushite?" Selalu pertanyaan itu yang sering kuucapkan padanya. Dan selalu jawaban yang sama pula yang kudengar dari mulutnya.

"Ehm—tidak apa-apa," Tepat. Ia tersenyum manis. Senyum yang semakin lama membuatku gerah. Ingin sekali ku genggam tangannya erat dan memintanya memberitahuku semua tentang dirinya. Namun keinginan itu selalu saja tak bisa terwujud. Ya. Aku memang pengecut. Menatap matanya saja sudah membuatku memanas seketika apalagi menyentuh tangan mungilnya yang lembut itu. Aku mendesah konyol. Bodoh.

"Hhh—kau selalu saja begitu," Aku mendecak kesal yang dibalas tatapan keterkejutan dari gadis berambut merah muda di sampingku.

"Sasuke-kun—marah?" Ia menatapku polos. Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. Berusaha menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dengan paksa. Kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya geli.

"Kau bercanda? Mana bisa aku marah padamu Sakura," Aku menatapnya gemas. Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Seolah menunjukkan padaku kalau ia sedang marah, namun menurutku itu malah terlihat sangat lucu. Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Arigatou—" Ia tersenyum tipis dan segera membuat tawaku berhenti mendadak.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Bersamaan dengan angin yang seakan melebur bersama dengan helaannya. Menyapu lembut wajahnya yang putih dan menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut merah mudanya yang indah. Sejenak nafasku terasa sesak dan sekitarku terasa hening. Ia menatapku dalam. Dengan bibir yang berucap dengan nada lemah.

"Untuk semuanya. Aku—bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu—"

…..

.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback

Angin yeng berhembus dibulan ini selalu saja terasa dingin. Dinginnya menusuk dan membekukan seluruh jaringan tubuhku. Menjalar ke segala permukaan kulit. Dan membuat seluruh bagian tubuhku seakan mati rasa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa suhu udara di daerah ini selalu saja lebih terasa dingin di banding daerah lainnya. Yang menurutku lama-lama daerah ini akan berubah menjadi daerah sedingin kutub utara. Mungkin saja daerah ini akan menjadi daerah wisata salju dengan lapisan salju yang menempel bertumpuk-tumpuk di permukaan tanah. Entahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Dan kurasa hari ini masih sama saja seperti hari kemarin. Tidak ada bedanya hari ini dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Semua masih saja terasa sama. Masih saja aku duduk disini tepat di sebuah bangku panjang di taman kota yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritku. Masih saja aku menghentakkkan kaki sembari mendongak langit atas tempat dimana bongkahan—bongkahan salju putih turun dan terjatuh di permukaaan tanah. Masih saja aku merapatkan jaket dengan erat untuk membungkus tubuhku yang mulai kedinginan. Dan masih saja aku berada di tempat ini. Dengan sebuah tujuan yang tak pasti. Untuk sebuah alasan yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang tak jelas. Tapi menurutku, hal ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untukku. Tentu saja ini adalah sebuah aktivitas yang sudah kujalani hampir sepanjang hidupku. Dan aku tak pernah lelah untuk menjalaninya. Aku bahkan tak pernah mengeluh. Munafik? Sejujurnya aku tak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Karena aku tau, sekeras apapun aku mecoba dan sekuat apaun aku mengelak, aku tak akan bisa menghindarinya. Benar. Aku tak bisa menghindar dari sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan untukku. Karena aku selalu tau, aku takan pernah bisa. Takan pernah. Dan tak akan. Aku tersenyum miris.

Aku memejamkan mata pelan. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Seakan ada seseorang yang sedang datang mendekat ke arahku. Kurapatkan jaket merah mudaku hingga semakin rapat membungkus tubuhku. Sejenak langkah kaki itu terdengar terhenti. Aku membuka kelopak mataku pelan. Kudapati sesosok mata onyx pekat tengah menatapku kebingungan. Dari sudut matanya terpancar jelas sorot keraguan.

"Hng- Nani?" Ucapku berusaha menghentikan tatapannya yang sedari tadi menatap ke arahku. Ia nampak terkejut sebentar.

"Ano—tidak," Jawabnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang kupikir sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Sejenak kemudian kualihkan pandangan menatap langit atas tempat salju turun lagi. Tempat dimana seluruh bongkahan salju terbentuk . Bongkahan salju yang berwarna putih bersih dan terlihat sangat indah. Cantiknya.

"Ngg- Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati dia sudah berada sedekat ini denganku. Aku menatap sosoknya sebentar. Dengan perasaan datar, ku amati kembali langit atas dengan seksama.

"Tidak ada," Ucapku sembari memberinya sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau duduk disini? Bukannya akan lebih baik bila kau di rumah saja? Udara hari ini sangat dingin bukan?"

"Tidak apa," Jawabku cepat sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mataku terasa panas dan bibirku semakin kaku untuk berucap.

"Aku—sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu," Ia nampak terkejut.

"Pacarmu?" Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Maaf ya telah mengatakan hal yang tidak penting untukmu," Aku tersenyum lagi. Bodoh. Hampir saja aku mengatakan hal yang konyol. Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya hal yang tidak penting? Kenapa kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirku? Apa untungnya bagiku untuk memberitahunya mengenai diriku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Bodoh. Bodohnya aku.

"Namaku—Sakura Haruno," Ucapku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kuulurkan tangan pelan. Sejenak ia nampak terkejut.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Ia membalas uluran tanganku. Dengan telapak tangannya yang kekar. Tangannya yang besar dan terasa hangat itu menyentuh telapak tanganku. Entah kenapa hangatnya seakan menyebar menembus seluruh lapisan kulitku. Ada sesuatu yang terasa masuk di sudut hatiku. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Hanya dengan menatap mata onyxnya yang sejenak membuatku seperti terhisap dalam bola matanya yang dalam. Wajahku serasa memanas dan jemariku terasa kaku. Ada selintas pikiran memenuhi pikiranku. Jatuh cinta? Aku tersentak. Begitukah? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya? Apa perasaan aneh dan hangat inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Benarkah? Mungkin saja. Benar. Mungkin saja aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin saja aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Mungkin saja perasaan hangaat inilah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Ya. Itu benar. Mungkin saja—

Tidak.

Aku menggeleng kuat.

Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta.

Tidak.

Tidak boleh dan tidak akan bisa.

Tapi.

Tapi.

Sekeras apapun aku mengelaknya.

Aku rasa aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta dengannya.

Ya.

Pada sesosok pemilik mata onyx pekat itu.

Pada sesosok pemilik tangan hangat itu.

Dan pada sesosok orang yang seharusnya tak pernah kutemui itu.

…..

*Flashback end

.

.

.

.

.

_First note, 9-01-2-20XX_

Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu

Diiringi dengan salju putih yang begitu indah

Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu

Di tengah hujan salju yang turun dengan cantiknya

Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu

Yang selalu kuingat dalam memoryku

Tersimpan rapi dalam ingatanku

Membekas dalam pikiranku

Menyusup rapat di sela hatiku

Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu

Yang mengantarkanku pada sosok sepertimu

Yang menyadarkanku tentang orang seperti dirimu

Yang membuatku mengerti akan satu hal tentangmu

Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu

Yang telah dirancang oleh Tuhan

Dan diatur oleh Tuhan

Dengan takdir yang dibuat oleh Tuhan

Tak akan pernah kusesali

Di pertemuan pertama itu

Di pertemuan yang telah mempertemukanku denganmu itu…

.

.

.

.

.

**=TBC=**

* * *

><p>Balasan balasan Review ;)<p>

**Lucy Uchino**

Arigatou gozaimasu (_ _)

*bungkuk

Terima kasih ya sudah berkenan me review :D

Ah ini masih abal deskripsi Hima juga jelek Hima payah kalau masalah deskripsi Dx

Lucy lebih bagus :)

*gigit

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya ^^

**Kazuma B'Tomat**

Ah arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

*bungkuk

Wah terima kasih banyak sangat membantu sekali QAQ

Dan salam kenal ya ;)

**Mind to Review? ^^**

**Thanks for reading—**

**See ya in the next capter!**

***winks**


	5. My Last Time

**My Last Time~**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Summary : **Satu baris kenangan bersamamu. Satu baris memory dengan dirimu. Satu baris ingatan yang tidak ingin kulupa. Selamat tinggal Sakura. Selamat tinggal..**_._**

**Warning_ : _**OOC, AU, Typo, Misstypo, Jelek, alur kecepetan, deskripsi payah, Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/N:**

Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan author abal ini!

*plok

Yak, ff ini sepertinya sudah harus diakhiri hohoho~

Keputusan ini diambil karena sesuatu hal, dan karena author yang satu ini tidak mau kalau cerita ini discontinued, maka ff ini pun harus segera diakhiri hohoho~

*dilempar aspal

Terus, sebenarnya ff ini juga mau dibikin jadi dua chapter, tapi karena takut peminatnya menurun, maka hanya dibuat satu chapter hoho (sebenarnya sh biar cepet selese crtanya) OuO

*bletak

Nah, terus terus yang lebih penting MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA Readers-sama Kalau kualitas ff ini semakin JELEK, ABAL GAJE! ALURNYA KECEPETAN DAN DESKRIPSINYA PAYAH! QAQ ini dikarenakan karna author menyelesaikan ff ini dengan terburu2 == (biasa pelajar sibuk melulu)

Nah, akhir kata, hepi riding guys ;3

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang harus kau lepas.

Bukan berarti akhir dari duniamu.

Sesuatu itu mungkin bisa membuatmu kehilangan akal ketika kau melepasnya.

Hingga membuat dadamu sesak.

Namun apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa,

Sesuatu itu memang seharusnya kau lepas.

Karena mungkin itulah yang bisa membuat sesuatu itu menjadi,

Penopang yang membantumu lebih tegar.

Agar sesuatu itu pun bisa merasakan hal yang kau rasakan juga.

Dan mungkin hal itulah yang diinginkan sesuatu tersebut.

Sesungguhnya melepas dan kehilangan adalah apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh sesuatu itu—

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ingatanku kembali pada masa-masa itu.**_

_**Satu baris kenangan bersamamu.**_

_**Satu baris memory dengan dirimu.**_

_**Satu baris itu,**_

_**Kumpulan ingatan yang tidak ingin kulupa.**_

'_**Selamat tinggal Sakura'**_

'_**Selamat tinggal'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Rumah Sakit Konoha, 23-03-20XX

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Ujar seseorang berambut pirang tajam. Namun nada bicaranya tetap tenang.

"….." Perempuan yang ditanya hanya terdiam. Meremas kain putih yang melingkupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau jatuh cinta dengannya? Pemuda bermata onyx itu?" Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ di sampingnya hanya dapat terduduk lemas. Dengan sedikit sentakan kaget yang terpancar jelas di raut wajahnya. Sekali lagi ia hanya dapat meremas kain putihnya erat.

"Hhh—" Perempuan berambut pirang itu menghela pelan. Matanya beralih gelisah menatap dalam perempuan berambut _soft pink _di sampingnya.

"Sakura kau tau—Berhentilah sebelum kau benar-benar menyakitinya," Perempuan itu terkesiap sejenak. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya kuat. Mata sayunya berpencar ke segala arah. Guna menyamarkan bola matanya yang terasa semakin panas. Perempuan pirang disampingnya hanya dapat menatap kaku. Tentu saja dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa iba.

"Aku tau—" Perempuan berambut soft pink; atau lebih tepatnya bernama Sakura Haruno itu tersenyum lemah. Matanya menerawang jauh memandang sudut-sudut ruangan yang hanya bercat putih itu.

"Kalau begitu segeralah berhenti, sebelum—"

"Aku sudah terlanjur Ino—" Sakura menatap pelan gadis yang memiliki nama Yamanaka Ino itu. Yang disela termenung beku. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Ino membalas ucapan Sakura.

"Lalu— Keputusanmu?" Ia memelankan suaranya. Dan dengan pandangan gugup berbaur peluh yang menguasai diri perempuan dengan marga Yamanaka itu.

"Entahlah—" Sakura meremas lagi kain putihnya. Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata teman sekaligus seseorang yang telah dianggap sahabatnya itu langsung.

"Sakura—jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya?"Ino menekankan suaranya. Sakura hanya memandangnya datar. Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya yang mungil.

"Entahlah—" Ia mengulang jawaban yang sama lagi. Membuat perempuan berambut pirang di sampingnya merenggut kesal.

"Kau ini—"

"Aku takut Ino—" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kain putih yang sedari tadi membungkus sebagian tubuhnya. Sorot matanya menunduk dalam. Ada rasa sayatan yang dirasakan Ino sekarang. Ia seolah dapat merasakan keraguan di dalam diri sahabatnya itu.

"Takut?" Ino berucap bingung. Sakura mengarahkan pandangan lagi ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Jendela itu menghubungkan kamarnya dengan pemandangan taman yang terpampang jelas di rumah sakit itu. Sakura menikmatinya. Setiap buih angin yang mempermainkan wajahnya. Menggelitikinya pelan hingga Sakura merasakan ketenangan angin tersebut.

"Aku takut kehilangannya. Senyumnya. Kehangatannya. Semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Aku takut aku takkan bisa membuka kelopak mataku lagi hanya untuk sekedar menatap senyumnya yang indah. Aku memang egois. Memohon kepada Tuhan agar aku diberi waktu lebih lama lagi. Padahal itu semua tak akan mungkin dapat terwujud. Tapi jika memang ada keajaiban di dunia yang fana ini, Untuk sekali saja. Meskipun keinginanku itu egois, sekali saja—aku ingin agar bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dengannya,"Ino mengatupkan rahangnya rapat. Berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir gadis berambut _soft pink_ tadi. Ia menatap sahabatnya lagi. Dan sebersit rasa kepedihan terukir jelas di sudut matanya yang rapuh. Ino terkesiap sesaat. Mengelus dadanya perlahan. Ia seakan tau apa yang saat ini sedang dirasakan sahabat baiknya itu. Dan ia pun dapat memahaminya. Memahami perasaan Sakura. Memahami semua perih dan pedih yang selama ini hinggap dalam bola mata cantik sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ingin kurajam, cabik dan bakar semua perasaan ini.**_

_**Menatap mata pekat, gelap, rapuh dan lemah yang tersirat dari matamu.**_

_**Aku tak mampu.**_

_**Bahkan tak tahan.**_

_**Ingin kubisikkan lirih, tepat di gendang telingamu.**_

_**Namun batinku belum siap.**_

_**Hatiku selalu goyah.**_

_**Aku terlalu takut menerjang kenyataan.**_

_**Dan menjalani apa yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadaku.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Cinta.**_

_**Hingga sesak bagiku untuk mencernanya.**_

_**Nafasku memburu.**_

_**Demi detik dan detik pun berlalu.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Cinta.**_

_**Dan berat bagiku untuk meluapkannya.**_

_**Sebuah perasaan terpendam yang terbenam jauh.**_

_**Tersimpan rapi dalam bongkahan irisan hati kecilku.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Cinta.**_

_**Dan akan begitulah adanya.**_

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sasuke's POV**

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…._

Aku melangkahkan kaki segera. Berjalan dengan cepat. Atau mungkin tengah berlari? Pikiranku tak dapat berpikir secara rasional lagi. Otakku seperti sudah tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik untuk sekedar mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat ini yang ada di benakku hanyalah sesosok orang yang benar-benar kurindukan. Sesosok gadis manis dengan mata emeraldnya. Sesosok gadis manis dengan rambut _soft pink_ khasnya. Sesosok gadis manis dengan tawanya yang lemah, dan tatapan matanya yang selalu terlihat rapuh. Sosok itulah yang sekarang mengusik ketenanganku. Sosok itulah yang sekarang menganggu hati kecilku.

Ya. Aku benar-benar ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Menebarkan sebongkah kerinduanku pada sosok menawan sepertinya. Seolah telah lama aku tak berjumpa dengannya, hingga membuat perasaan rinduku seperti tertumpuk di dasar hatiku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Entah kenapa perasaan ini kian lama menggelorah dalam hatiku. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menghujam kuat dalam benakku. Dimana dia? Sedang apakah dia? Apa dia sekarang baik-baik saja? Atau bahkan—

Aku segera mempercepat derap langkahku. Inginku segera menuju sebuah ruangan tempatnya berada. Untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuatku gelisah. Untuk mengahapuskan segala gundah gulana yang melanda batinku.

Dan perlahan langkah kakiku segera terhenti tiba-tiba. Saat semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu harus terpatahkan dengan paksa oleh sebuah kenyataan pahit yang membuat hidupku seakan gelap seketika. Seakan dunia berhenti berputar. Dan hanya ada kegelapan menyelimutiku.

"Sakura… meninggal," Aku tersentak. Gadis berambut pirang itu terisak lemah.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Sekali lagi aku menatap gadis pirang itu dengan pandangan ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang barusan kudengar. Dan gadis berambut pirang itu pun kembali berucap pelan.

"Aku tidak bohong. Sakura benar-benar telah meninggal…"

Dan dunia seakan runtuh dalam sekejap. Bahkan paru-paruku terasa sesak untuk bernafas. Pandanganku terasa buram untuk memandang sekitarku. Aku terpaku lemah. Rahangku terasa mengeras. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan lidahku berubah kelu. Berat. Sungguh berat bagiku untuk dapat mempercayainya. Seakan semua ucapan itu hanyalah lelucon yang bahkan menurutku sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku mematung.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam, aku segera mengarahkan kakiku menuju ruangan di sampingku. Sebuah ruangan beralaskan cat putih. Sebuah cat yang halus tanpa noda.

Cklek.

Hatiku bergetar ketika membuka daun pintu yang terasa berat itu.

Hening.

Sepi.

Dan mataku serasa memanas.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Sungguh saat ini kakiku benar-benar berat untuk digerakkan. Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. Memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang tengah kulihat. Seorang gadis cantik yang tengah terbujur kaku. Berbaring dengan tenangnya di atas kasur berselimut kain putih yang membungkus sebagian tubuhnya. Tidak ada sesungging senyumpun di bibir mungilnya yang biasanya kulihat. Tidak ada secercah pandangan sayu dalam kelopak matanya yang sekarang tengah menutup yang sering kali kupandang. Tidak ada canda tawa, kerutan kesal, isak tangis dan ekspresi datar lagi yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya seperti yang biasanya ia tunjukkan kepadaku.

Kini, gadis itu benar-benar tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku mengelus kepalanya yang hangat. Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika mengusapkan tanganku di jidatnya yang tampak lebar. Aku memandanginya lagi. Bola mata itu. Helaian rambut itu. Bibir itu. Dan raut wajahnya sekali lagi. Perasaanku campur aduk. Antara marah,benci,kesal, kecewa dan terpukul atas apa yang telah Tuhan lakukan pada gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang kucintai itu.

"_Sakura… Hey, Sakura. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu,"_

Aku meneriakkan namanya. Berusaha agar ia tak melakukan lelucon konyol seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepadaku.

"_Sakura… dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Sakura cepatlah. Buka matamu sekarang, ,"_

Aku terus meneriakkan namanya. Dan berharap agar ia segera tersadar dari tidur panjangnya saat ini.

"_Sakura.. aku mohon, bukalah kelopak matamu. Tolonglah. Hey, apa kau tahu ini bukanlah situasi yang tepat untuk membuat lelucon bodoh seperti ini! Sakura! Bangun!" _

Aku tetap meneriakkan namanya. Meski pandanganku sekarang terasa kabur karena cairan bening menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk matakku.

"_Sakura … buka matamu—kumohon— Tolonglah— kabulkanlah permohannku. Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja, bukalah matamu itu—"_

Aku menggoncangkan tubuh mungilnya pelan. Ia tetap saja tak menjawab dan membungkam mulutnya kuat-kuat. Hanya lemas yang dapat kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku sekarang. Cairan bening itu keluar secara paksa dari mataku dan sukses membuat wajahku menjadi setengah basah. Bahkan untuk menyeka cairan itu saja, aku tak mampu melakkukannya. Lemas itu seolah menyergap seluruh kesadaranku. Dan mungkin juga akal sehatku.

"_Sakura—aku mohon—aku janji padamu, aku janji akan melakukan apapun untukmu—asal kau bisa tersenyum, dan membuka kelopak matamu itu, asalkan kau bisa tertawa lagi, aku—aku akan—"_

Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatapku iba menyaksikan kondisiku yang bisa dibilang menggenaskan ini. Aku tak perduli. Aku tak perduli dengannya. Aku tak peduli dengan pandangannya. Pandangan yang menatapku dengan isyarat seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk menghentikkan semua perbuatanku yang tidak berguna ini. Aku merutuk sial. Aku tau. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba mengelaknya, pada akhirnya harus kuakui. Aku takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Selain satu hal yang dapat kulakukan.

_Melepasmu._

_Membiarkan kepergianmu._

_Menghilangkan semua tentangmu dalam benakku._

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dan hatiku tersayat.**_

_**Teriris.**_

_**Tertusuk.**_

_**Berat bagiku melakukannya.**_

_**Sulit bagiku menjalaninya.**_

_**Mengenalmu.**_

_**Menyapamu.**_

_**Menatap semua gerikmu.**_

_**Jujur seandainya dapat kuakui,**_

_**Ingin kuputar waktu kembali.**_

_**Ingin kugerakkan waktu lagi.**_

_**Untuk melihat senyummu yang menawan.**_

_**Untuk memandang tawamu yang menentramkan.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Pemakaman 24-03-20XX

Sekali lagi aku menatapnya. Sebuah tempat asing bagiku. Yang tak pernah terbesit dalam benakku kalau suatu hari aku akan datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu. Bukan. Bukan untuk melakukan sebuah kencan yang indah. Atau hanya sekedar basa-basi manis denganmu. Seperti yang kebanyakan orang lain pikirkan. Melainkan untuk menjengukmu. Bukan karena kau sakit. Maupun karena kau minta dijenguk. Tapi untuk mengunjungimu yang telah tiada. Mendatangi makam tempatmu berada sekarang. Dan berapa kalipun aku mengetahuinya, aku masih belum siap untuk menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini.

Terbayang lagi dalam pikiranku saat-saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kau menatapku dengan pandangan itu. Pandangan yang menusuk hatiku dan menyesakkan batinku. Namun bodohnya aku yang terjebak oleh pandangan itu, hingga aku tenggelam di dalamnya, dan melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar; Aku jatuh cinta.

Menyadari hal itu, dan semua yang telah kulalui bersamamu. Hanya meningggalkan kepedihan yang memenuhi ruang hatiku. Meninggalkanmu yang terpendam jauh. Melupakan senyummu dan tawamu yang menghiasi hariku. Sampai kapankah aku dapat bertahan dalam kebohongan dimana seolah-olah aku merasa tegar?

Dan membayangkannya saja sudah cukup menyakitkan bagiku.

"Uchiha-san… Terimalah ini," gadis pirang itu menyentakkan lamuannku cepat. Menyodoriku sebuah surat bersampul merah muda di telapak tangan kecilnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lemah dan bingung.

"Ini dari Sakura… Ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepadamu sebelum ia meninggal," Aku tersentak kaku. Mataku mengerjap tak percaya menatap sebuah benda kecil bernama surat itu. Tanganku bergemetar kuat ketika menyentuh amplop bernuansa merah muda itu. Setelah aku menerimanya, gadis itu membungkukan badannya dan segera melangkah pergi. Lidahku masih tercekat menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama mulai menghilang. Seperti ditelan oleh angin. Dan Sepi pun kembali mendatangiku.

Aku menyentuhnya perlahan. Benda kecil berbentuk persegi itu. Mengamatinya sebentar dengan tatapan kosong. Sedetik kemudian, jemariku beralih membuka surat itu. Dengan perasaan gugup dan gelisah, aku memandanginya pelan. Hatiku serasa tersayat saat membaca baris pertama surat yang kugenggam itu. Kubaca bait demi bait tulisan yang tertulis rapi di surat itu dengan seksama. Dan sekali lagi, cairan bening itu memaksa keluar dari mataku.

* * *

><p>Dear, Sasuke-kun.<p>

Apa kabar? Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana.

Aku tau. Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia tempatmu berada.

Aku tau hal itu. Aku sudah dapat memprediksinya dari awal.

Ironis bukan? Atau aku terlalu melebih-lebihkannya?

Hehe. Lupakan sajalah hal itu.

Nah, Sasuke-kun.

Ketika kau membaca surat ini dan mengetahui kenyaatan bahwa aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia tempatmu berpijak, aku ingin tau perasaanmu. Apa kau merasa kehilanganku? Atau kau sekarang tengah merindukanku?

Hehe. Konyol bukan? Kau pasti menganggapku aneh. Kemudian akan meledekku. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan kepadaku.

Tapi Sasuke-kun,

Sebisa mungkin aku benar-benar ingin tahu perasaanmu. Apa kau akan menangis untukku? Atau justru senang karena tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan merepotkanmu?

Sasuke-kun.

Aku minta maaf padamu sekali lagi. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Janji yang kita buat dulu. Ketika aku masih berada di sisimu. Saat kau belum tau apapun tentang aku.

Sasuke-kun.

Sekali lagi maaf.

Kau tahu bukan. Penyakit yang sudah lama kuidap ini? Maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu. Atau bahkan membiarkanmu mengetahui semua tentangku. Dan hanya memberitahumu yang sebenarnya di saat-saat terakhirku. Tepat di Rumah Sakit itu. Benar. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku takut. Aku takut kau akan pergi dari sisiku. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkannku untuk selamanya.

Sasuke-kun.

Kau pasti sekarang berpikir kalau aku ini benar-benar egois bukan? Ya. Aku tak mau menjadi orang munafik. Aku memang egois. Egoku yang ingin memiliki dirimu hanya untukku sendiri. Dan egoku karena memohon hal konyol kepada Tuhan agar dapat memanjangkan umurku sehingga aku bisa lebih lama lagi bersama denganmu. Berada di dekatmu. Meskipun hanya sekedar teman, itu pun sudah cukup bagiku.

Sasuke-kun.

Sebelum surat ini terselesaikan., aku ingin membagi sebuah rahasia kecil kepadamu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengagumimu. Dan perasaan itu kian lama membesar hingga menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta. Menggelikan? Mungkin saja. Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu. Sebuah kesalahan besar, yang pada akhirnya menyakitiku diriku sendiri. Atau bahkan menyakitimu juga?

Nee, Sasuke-kun.

Ketika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin kau akan mendapati di sudut kertas ini akan ada berkas bening dari sebuah cairan.

Ya, mungkin saja sekarang sudah mengering. Atau bahkan tersamarkan.

Maaf ya. Itu semua ulahku. Aku merusak susunan surat ini dengan air mataku. Hingga membentuk bekas-bekas air mata yang menempel di sudut surat yang tengah kau baca ini.

Sekali lagi maaf. Maafkan aku

Nee,Sasuke-kun

Kurasa cukup sampai disini pertemuan terakhir kita. Hehe. Kau tau, saat kau membaca tepat di bagian ini, aku berpikir kau pasti akan mengejekku lagi karena tak mampu merangkai kata-kata indah. _Gomenne_. Aku memang bukan orang yang puitis. Aku tak mampu membuat kata-kata yang menyentuh. Atau bahkan kata-kata yang dapat membuatmu menangis karenaku.

Sasuke-kun.

Terima kasih. Terima kasih kuucapkan kepadamu. Berkatmu, aku dapat merasakan kebahagian luar biasa yang kurasakan di sisa-sisa hidupku. Kau mengajariku banyak hal tentang dunia ini. Baik pesonanya, maupun keindahan dunia yang kau ceritakan padaku tiap hari. Apa kau tau, perasaanku begitu senang hingga air mataku menetes perlahan mengingat semua kebaikanmu padaku.

Dan tiap kali aku mengenangnya, aku selalu berpikir…

_Menyenangkan_. Itulah yang kurasakan ketika melewati hari-hariku bersamu.

_Mengasyikkan_. Itulah kata yang kurasakan saat-saat berada di sampingmu.

_Menentramkan_. Itulah perasaan yang kurasakan, ketika aku berada begitu dekat denganmu setiap hari. Melihatmu, memandangimu, bahkan bisa menyentuhmu langsung di hadapanku saja sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa untukku.

Dan tiap kali aku mengingatnya pula, aku pun selalu berpikir….

_Merajam_. Ketika aku membayangkan harus berpisah denganmu. Berada jauh dan dipisahkan oleh dua dunia yang berbeda.

_Menusu_k. Saat-saat kuharus benar-benar melepaskanmu. Dan melupakanmu untuk selamanya.

_Menyakitkan._ Dan berat sekali untukku. Untuk menatap matamu yang terakhir kalinya, dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan manis kepadamu.

Namun Sasuke-kun, yang kuinginkan adalah….

Sekali lagi saja…

Jika Tuhan memberiku sebuah keajaiban,

Sekali lagi …

Untuk kesekian kalinya..

Aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan…

Agar aku dapat bertemu kembali denganmu…

Agar aku dapat berjumpa lagi denganmu….

Agar aku dapat mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepadamu…

Agar aku dapat meneriakkan kata terakhirku untukmu…

Sebuah kata yang ingin kuucapkan dari dulu,

Dan aku ingin agar kau selalu mengingatnya.

'**Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun'**

Dan,

'**Selamat tinggal'**

...

...

With Love,

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>Aku merobek kertas itu menjadi bagian kecil-kecil. Air mataku sudah meluncur dengan derasnya hingga membasahi kedua telapak tanganku. Aku tidak peduli. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali perasaan yang kurasakan kepadamu saat ini. Pedih. Perih. Dan luka yang kau buat berhasil tertanam manis di ulu hatiku. Menyebarkan kepedihan yang menebar luas ke sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya begitu luar biasa menyakitkan. Hingga membuat lidahku seakan mati rasa. Hilang. Kosong. Dan hanya namamu lah yang dapat kuingat. Sosokmu yang mengiris tajam hatiku. Sosokmu yang perlahan mengabur dari mataku. Sosokmu… Sosok manismu yang merekat erat di ingatanku. Dan begitu pun sebegitu sulitnya bagiku untuk menghapus dirimu dari ruang hatiku. Sulit. Sangat sulit Sakura…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun, sedang apa kau disini?"_

"_Hng? Kau pikir aku sedang apa? Mencuci piring?"_

"_Dih, aku kan cuma bertanya, kenapa kau harus marah begitu sih?"_

"_Salahmu sendiri memberiku pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu."_

"_Hngg~ Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku memang tak bisa melawanmu. Sekarang katakan padaku, musik apa yang sedang kau dengarkan sekarang?"_

"_Rahasia~"_

"_Huh? Pelit! Baka Sasuke! Kemarikan sebelah headsetmu! Aku ingin mendengarkannya juga."_

"_Apa untungnya bagiku memberimu sebelah headsetku ini? Apa itu penting?"_

"_Ugh! Sasuke-kun pelit!"_

"_Hahaha. . Ini adalah lagu kesukaanku."_

"_Huh? Lagu kesukaanmu? Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya?"_

"_Coba kau dengarkan baik-baik lagu ini. Dan cobalah kau hayati setiap lantunan nada yang kau dengar. Dengan iramanya yang merdu dan melodinya yang sangat manis. Bukankah lagu ini benar-benar menyentuh hati?"_

"_Hmm~ Ah! Kau benar! Wah , lagunya indah sekali. Apa judul dari lagu ini Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Judulnya adalah Story About Us."_

"_Hoo~Kenapa dinamai seperti itu?"_

"_Karena—lagu ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta klasik dari sepasang kekasih."_

"_Kisah klasik?"_

"_Ya. Sebuah perjalanan cinta panjang. Terkesan menyayat memang. Tapi ketika kau benar-benar memahamai maknanya, lagu ini benar-benar dapat mengetuk pintu hatimu. Seperti ikut membawamu tenggelam dalam kisahnya. Sebuah kisah cinta abadi. Yang tak mengenal ruang dan waktu"_

"_Hebat! Aku juga ingin mengalami kisah seperti itu"_

"_Hahaha. Kau bercanda? Mana ada yang mau denganmu Sakura?"_

"_Sasuke-kun jahat!"_

"_Hahaha. Maaf maaf. Aku hanya bercanda—"_

"_Dasar menyebalkan!"_

"_Hahaha. Suatu hari nanti Sakura. Suatu hari nanti—"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Dan kisah klasik yang kulalui .**

**Begitu indah.**

**Manis.**

**Dan menawan.**

**Mempesona hatiku dan membuat batinku gelisah.**

**Membekukan tatapanku dan mengakibatkan perasaanku meradang.**

**Menyejukkan tubuhku dan menyebabkan jemariku meluruh.**

**Dan begitulah akan selalu terjadi apa adanya.**

**Di lembaran sebuah kisah kalsik yang indah.**

**Di dalam sebuah kisah yang tak berujung.**

**Di antara sebuah cerita yang tak memiliki akhir.**

**Di situlah akan selalu terdapat sepasang hati yang abadi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

* * *

><p>Gimana? Jelek kan? Nyadar ko hehe ini dibuatnya buru-buru sih xDD<p>

Alurnya kecepetan kali ya terus diksinya juga wow abal banget QAQ

Hahhaa, yaudah deh minta reviewnya ya readers sekalian QwQ

Terus jangan lupa baca ff saya yang lain OuO

*promosi

Saya juga minta maaf ya kalau ada salah kata atau apalah gitu selama membuat ff ini, Gomen karena saya baru pemula (_ _)

*nunduk

Nah, sampai jumpa di lain waktu , Dadaaahhhh ~


End file.
